


训犬既遂

by Vitaspacker



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaspacker/pseuds/Vitaspacker
Summary: 华子很少亲自训练小田，除非是为了某些其他的乐趣
Kudos: 4





	训犬既遂

当看着华子拿出那些东西的时候，小田还是明显地愣了下。

那道具的形状与芯片内的数据画面重叠起来，显示出一大串相关的动作信息与提示。他的脸一阵红一阵白，最终勉强停留在了一个顺从的表情。生理上的抗拒感让他微微发抖，但服从的本能又趋势着他执行主人的命令。最终他只能眼神躲闪地垂下头，等待面前人发话。

华子翘腿坐在白色的办公椅上，平静一如往常。她凝视着跪坐在眼前的小田，似乎在思考要从那些道具中挑选出哪一个。过了好一会她才用足尖挑起他的下巴，逼着他抬头看向自己。

“我没让你低头。”

“是我的错，请原谅。”

跪坐在地上的小田慌乱地道歉。他没有被束缚着，却不敢移动分毫。那股强大的威压迫使着他抬起头来，乖乖地看向发令的主人。而华子用足尖踩着他胸口将他向后推倒，从椅子上站起身。她不紧不慢地蹲下来，坐到他身上，垂眼欣赏着这已经面色通红的玩具。

小田难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。他不敢也无法去猜测华子的想法，只知道自己心跳在剧烈加速。他所有的注意此刻都落在了两人接触的位置。大小姐的体温压在他胸腹之上，令他的呼吸都僵硬起来。那像是一个传统的跪坐，但膝盖又分开，收拢的双足恰好顶在他跨下。华子垂眼看着他，似笑非笑，故意用鞋跟摩挲着那跨间的位置。小田被那摩擦激起一阵颤抖，隔着布料摩擦的快感迅速揪住了他的理智，从他双腿之间漫延到后背，又继续向上直冲入他一片混乱的大脑中。在巨大的恐惧与同等分量的快感纠缠中，他发出一声小狗那样的吸气声。

“华...华子小姐?”

华子并没有理睬他。她往后退了些，让自己跨坐在他的腰上。那金色的手指像鱼那样游走，顺着脖颈，到胸口，再到更下的位置，顺着身体的线条勾勒，描过那个暧昧的鼓包。而被这样抚摸的小田差点就叫出声来，他隐约从这些温柔的动作中读出了危机，按照他的记忆，看似不错的开头总是伴随着折磨与惩罚的过程。但他偏偏一动也不敢动。湿漉漉的液体从他性器的顶端漏出，他想掩盖，可那漏出的液体渗透了布料，就连外裤都被沾湿。他知道这一切都逃不过华子的眼睛。残存的理智鞭策着他，乖乖地服从对方的心意。可怜的小田大脑一片混乱，连耳朵尖都憋的通红。他现在唯一确定的是，仅仅是华子的抚摸就已经让他彻底硬了。

就在他痛苦的纠结时，华子突然站起身来。小田打了个哆嗦，一抬头迎上了对方冷冷的目光。那种居高临下的凝视让他清醒不少，他坐起来，难堪地捂着裆。而华子低头审视着他，那眼神中的不满让小田紧张起来。他很快意识到那是因为自己未经允许就做出的动作，低下头艰涩地恳求着。

“大小姐，请不要看那里...”

华子没有理会他的哀求。小田看着她走去一旁，在盒子里挑选着什么。他这才想起这一切的开始，想起那些光是看形状就让他大为震撼的道具与义体。而华子没有给他更多思考的时间。大小姐只是淡淡地看着左右为难的保镖，给出自己的下一个命令。

“把裤子脱了。”

小田的身体猛然间一颤，他猜中了命令的内容，却依然慌乱起来。他没有任何反驳的资格，甚至连疑问都不能提出。他哆嗦了半天，慢慢地颤抖的手指解开裤子，脱去内裤，将挺立的性器从布料中暴露出来。巨大的羞耻感让他觉得呼吸困难，但害怕惹怒主人的感觉占据了更上风。他将脱下的裤子放在一旁，赤裸地跪坐着，仿佛自己是即将被摆上餐盘的菜品。不用抬头也能知道，华子正低头欣赏着这一切。

他能感受到华子在靠近。那股平静的风暴走到他面前，将他笼罩在下面。他的心越跳越快。华子也在他面前跪坐下来，从容得仿佛只是要与他端坐对饮。她手中拿着一条纤长的黑色贞操带，带着些许金属的光色，带尾上绣着赤色的荒坂标志。小田屏住呼吸。华子的身子向前倾，她用漂亮的金色义指拉直条带，慢慢地将它缠到那硬挺的性器上。带子冰冷的触感顺着性器上部一圈一圈缠绕下去，贴着根部的位置被勒紧，打上活结，让剩下的带尾垂在腿间。小田压抑着发出一声低咽。性器被紧紧束缚的感觉涨的难受，但华子的手又让他激动得发烫，让他甘愿受着这甜蜜的折磨。在那股扭曲中泪水在他的眼眶里积蓄起来，可怜兮兮地看着面前的主人。

华子嘴角挂着淡淡的笑意。她伸手去摸摸他下巴，夸奖这乖顺的家犬。

“真乖。现在趴下，把屁股撅起来。”

小田花了几秒去发愣，赶在华子失去耐心前乖乖依言照做。他将脸埋在小臂上，听话地趴下。这不是他第一次接受到这样的命令，那片与性偶芯片无异的东西再次运作起来，让他跟随着指引把动作调整得更好。小田努力不去想芯片所指示的动作有多么的不堪，顺从地将双臀微微向上撅起。他听见华子站起来，高跟鞋敲着清脆的响声，绕个圈来到他身后停下。

他感受到冰凉的义指触探着他的股缝，将他的臀肉掰开。他来不及紧张，那种冰凉的感觉就钻入了后穴之中，浅浅地摁压两下。

小田咬住自己的胳膊，这才没让自己在这刚开始的试探中就叫出声来。这样的游戏对他来说早不新鲜，华子曾经用他尝试过各种形状的塞子与跳蛋，有的甚至还连着带毛的尾巴。但偏偏这一次，他感受到的不是那些乱七八糟的玩具，而是华子微凉的手指。他下意识地绞紧，想要去留下那种感觉，可华子起先的温柔很快变了味道。那替他开拓的指尖只是随意戳探了几下便收了回去，很快，一个明显不同的触感就顶在了他的穴口上。

那个硬物顺利挤开他的入口的软肉，卡进了他的穴口。他还没来得及去猜那是什么，硬物就灌出些又黏又滑的液体。小田整个人都绷紧了。他颤抖着，感受着那根仿制成性器形状的东西正借着液体的润滑，一点点抽插着往更深的地方顶去。他痛苦地呜咽起来，异物侵入带来的紧张让他不受控制地夹紧后穴，而这给他带来的只有疼痛与恐惧。但华子并不在意他的感受，假阴茎很快顶的更深，撑着褶子近乎野蛮地一路碾进去。

“呜....大小姐...”

小田瑟缩着，趴伏着地上，因为被完全顶入而浑身发软地颤抖着。现在那根假阴茎安静的插在他体内，被生涩的穴肉紧紧吃住，时不时吐出一点用于润滑的液体。而穿戴着这东西的华子似乎兴致正高，她从大腿一直抚摸到后腰，两只指头像小人走路那样在他背上戳来戳去。

“怎么了小田，只是插进去就不行了吗？”  
华子的话语充满了引导的意味，她用指尖触摸着，哄骗着身下的小田将上衣也全都脱去。对方的乖顺与恐惧都是她最喜欢的部分，当然了，这都要排在他害羞时的反应之后。她很少亲自动手来训练小田，但看着蜷在身下被自己操的发抖的身体，看着他那双手撑着地面呜咽时肩胛骨那漂亮的弧线，这一切都让她心生欢悦。她只想要更加残忍地折腾这听话的家犬，好让自己获得更多的乐趣。

她稍作停顿来假意温柔，很快又用两只手握住他的腰身操弄两下。小田被逼出一串不连贯的气音，他将额头抵在地上，好让垂下的发丝掩盖自己丢人的神情。

“不..不是的....华子小姐...”他咬紧牙关，好压下呜咽去回应主人的话，“请您...继续......”

很快小田就开始后悔自己说过的话。华子对他身体的了解程度令他害怕，她穿戴的那根器物似乎是盯准了他发疯的凹陷，一次叠一次地在上面碾过。那种折磨伴随着节节攀升的快感，仿佛灼热的电流在他下腹汇聚，却又被紧绷绷地堵在那里。他垂下头去看两腿之间，被带子束得紧紧的性器正断断续续地漏出些浑浊的液体。在他颤抖的腿后是衣冠端庄的华子，他无法看到更多，只能想象出大小姐此刻是怎样从身后粗暴地开拓着自己。

性器被束缚着无法释放，而后穴又被填的极满，那不断堆积的快感成为了另一种折磨。他无法自制地剧烈发抖。当液体顺着他的脸颊滑落，他分不清那是汗液亦或是泪水。他无法逃脱，也无法停着，只能尽力地迎合着华子的动作，卖力地讨好主人以换求自己的解脱。

但华子还不打算轻易放过他。

假阴茎顶端不断吐露着润滑油，将他们交合的位置弄得一片狼藉。小田趴在地上，发出幼犬乞食般的呜呜声。肠壁在对方后撤时紧紧绞住，又在被插回来时谄媚地让道。他不知道自己能做到这样是出于芯片内的程序还是自己的意志，那刮磨的快感让他膝盖发软，几乎要跪不住整个瘫软在地。仅存的一点理智让他的身体维持着姿势，而嘴却完全不受控制地不断抽噎着。

“呜啊！...大小姐...”在过度的刺激下让脚趾都蜷缩起来，无法释放的快感让他头晕眼花。无数次他觉得自己没法再承受更多，但依然在那令人窒息的欢愉中挣扎着喘过气来。他听见自己呻吟不止，就连敬语都带着着哭腔。“请让我...呜....”

“让你干什么？”

大小姐又换上那一口骗人的柔和语调。她不再顶弄，只是抚摸着家犬绷紧的腰肌。那掌心贴在他小腹上顺着滑下，尾指撩起那绑着性器的带子。她暗示般地轻轻拉扯了一下，继续说着，“诚实的狗狗才会得到奖励。”

小田捂着脸蜷在地上，头发乱糟糟地散着，脸上满是一片狼藉的泪痕。同样一片狼藉的还有身下的地板，他尽量不让自己去想那些混在一起的液体都是些什么。很快服从的本能与快感的逼迫就共同战胜了他那本就所剩无几的羞耻心，他牙打着颤，颤颤巍巍地恳求着“请让我...射出来...”

“真听话。”  
华子用没有波澜的语调夸奖他，下一秒便毫无征兆地扯开了带子。

被顶的只剩喘息的份的小田还趴在那里，没有立刻意识到，也还没相信自己会这样轻易地得到奖励。那几近麻木的性器从长时间的禁锢中被解放，积蓄已久的浑浊精液终于从顶端被释放出来。他发出一声尖叫，整个腰腿都绷紧发抖，指尖在光滑的地面上抓挠，像想要抓住些什么。就来呻吟都破碎成了无意义地哭喊，酸软的的身体时不时抽搐一下，他觉得自己快要溺死。

在层叠涌动的高潮中，他短暂地失去意识。

等小田再清醒过来时，身下已经是黏糊糊的一片。他听见华子站起身，那根假阴茎也被抽出来，离开他的身体时发出啵的一声。还陷在高潮余韵里的家犬费劲地爬起来，顾不得被弄脏的地板和看起来乱七八糟的自己，老老实实地回到最初那个端正跪坐的姿势。不过值得庆幸的是，华子看起来还算高兴。

“表现的不错，小田。”

只有在这个时候，呼呼他名字的语气才会温柔的像浸湿的海绵。金色的手指轻轻抚过他脸颊，拨开他被汗浸湿的乱发，而他乖顺地探出舌尖，去追逐主人的手。

【the end】


End file.
